Grim tales from above underworld
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Sabes? yo solo pedía una vida normal, ¿y que conseguía? más problemas y probabilidades de ser asesinado que viviendo en latinoamerica y aparentemente eso era lo normal. Esta es una recopilación de retos, misiones y actividades del foro "Campamento Greco-romano". Advertencia por personajes no binarios.
1. Cuando juras que estás loco y desearías

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer.

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

Este fic (o cap dado el caso) participa en el reto de inauguración "Tu llegada al campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _Cuando juras que estás loco y desearías estarlo_

Un chico de aspecto extranjero estaba parado al frente mío, la mayoría ya se había dispersado luego de que una especie de extraño símbolo negro y plateado se posara en mi cabeza-que no, no sé cómo, ¿tecnología estadounidense? Vengo de Venezuela, entre retraso y que no me entero de nada a saber- le habían dicho "te toca, Nico" y habíamos estado parados en la entrada como por dos minutos desde entonces; él me imagino que pensando en que hacer conmigo, y yo limitándome a respirar porque no sé qué otra mierda hacer.

— ¿Viaje agitado?

— ¿Es tan común?

— No tienes idea; vamos.

Le seguí; a estas alturas y el historial de mi país, debería saber que seguir a extraños era sentencia de muerte, ¿pero la verdad? Luego de monstruos, un centauro, personas armadas a las que me llevo un perro gigante y que básicamente mi mente no funcionaba luego de tanto movimiento al que efectivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

" _Si era por esto que mi madre no quería que viajara, desearía que me lo hubiera dicho antes_ " pensé un poco fastidiado mientras seguía al chico, esperando que sea donde sea que fuera pudiera limpiarme o por lo menos cambiarme de ropa; si ya de por si lo que traía puesto me había dado algunos problemas de disforia estaba hecho un desastre, mayor al que generalmente conllevaba al que yo lo llevara puesto.

Se suponía que todo iba a ser un viaje normal, de esos aburridos como quién va para el interior, ¿por qué justo tenía que ser la excepción? Pensé que al menos sería divertido conocer Nueva York.

Para nada hasta ahora.

Iba a ser un viaje de unos días, conocer la ciudad, quizás Long Island-al que yo quería ir y termine llegando de forma atropellada-y en general no había habido mayores problemas, o por lo menos no tantos a los que había sido en Canadá.

Solo había estado un par de veces-contando esta-; lo único que tenía en común en ambas es que mi mamá no había querido que viajara, pero eso ya era regular, y hasta ahora había pensado que era por los precios de infarto-aunque esto ya era general-. Juraba que tenía que ver con lo paranoica que había estado la última vez que fuimos a Portugal; nunca espere que se tomara tan en serio cuando le dije que vi espantos en el pueblo, ¿tan raro era en Europa? No lo había entendido, pero desde entonces había querido que nos quedáramos quietos en Caracas.

Luego de lo de hoy me empezaba a replantear si esos eran espantos…

Como fuera, la verdad tampoco disfrutaba viajar, aunque ignorara la altura a la que estábamos, ¿tienen una idea lo molesto que es ir en un asiento mínimo sin poder moverte? ¿Qué se supone que solo puedas caminar para ir al baño? Ya me sentía como perro encerrado en el apartamento, no obstante en ese lugar era el infierno; por no mencionar que eran HORAS donde uno apenas podía tratar de dormir una siestecita y esperar a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

A pesar de eso, acepte la invitación de mi tío y convencí a mi madre de quedarme allá, todo por una única razón: la cosa aquí ya estaba jodida. Todo el mundo lo sabía, Venezuela iba para abajo y a menos que hubiera un golpe de estado de los feos para quitar al gobierno, terminaríamos para Cuba; yo no tenía nervios de acero, no tenía ganas de que el próximo secuestro express fuera yo, y mi madre no pudo encontrar argumento en contra. Nunca me perdonare por no haberla convencido de venir conmigo, solo podía esperar que entrara en razón.

El problema es que me lo empecé a replantear un tiempo luego de estar allí.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a ver espantos y fantasmas en mi país natal; llámenme loco si quieren, mas ese lugar estaba lleno de cosas raras y luego de tanto tiempo con fantasmas hasta donde vivo, era triste como normalmente tenía que pedirles que salieran de mi habitación porque en serio era inquietante que se me quedaran viendo, casi siempre me pedían que los ayudara y lamentablemente yo no sabía del tema, con eso casi siempre los despedía.

Una cosa era tratar con eso, u oír al silbón por ejemplo-que agradezco no haberme encontrado-aquí ya pensaba que iba a volverme loco.

Había jurado que vi a una mujer con alas de murciélago, ¡de murciélago! ¿Lo pueden creer? A plena luz del día del paso, ni siquiera eran como la Sayona que solo de cerca y al ser su presa notabas esas cosas; lo hubiera comentado de no ser porque mi tío me hubiera llamado loco.

No fue la última vez.

También me encontré con perros enorme, del tamaño de una grúa; la gente simplemente caminaba a su alrededor y miraba hacia abajo, como si vieran un chihuahua rabioso en lugar de un perros de tres metros.

¿Lo más raro de todo? Juraba que se me quedaban viendo. No estoy loco, me parecía que esas cosas me veían de reojo y luego hacían como si nada, como si estuvieran comprobando algo o yo que sé.

Si antes había pensado en ir a un psicólogo por asistencia con la disforia y una carta de un terapeuta para la transición-si es que pudiera hacerlo-ahora solo quería que me dieran pastilla para que dejara de ver todo eso.

Solo llevaba 2 semanas allí, ni siquiera tenía la residencia; así que llegue a un acuerdo conmigo mismo de que una vez tuviera un seguro social del gobierno, iría a donde fuera que necesitara ir para que arreglaran todas las locuras que tenía en mi cabeza.

Decidí tomarlo con calma y ver si podía calmarme en Nueva York, ¿quién sabe? Quizás infartarme por los precios-hasta donde sé, la ciudad es cara-sacaría todas esas cosas de mi mente; aunque era una esperanza bastante pobre tomando en cuenta que para precios nada superaría mi horror por la inflación que tenía antes de mudarme.

Pasamos las primeras horas del viaje en tranquilidad, al menos el resto de la familia, yo me había infarto por las cosas que habíamos visto en lo que llegábamos a la frontera; ¿esas cosas de piel resplandeciente habían sido leones? ¿Eran gansos canadienses o pegasos? No podía ser posible que tuvieran semejante tamaño. Como siempre, cerré la boca; la lista de cosas que uno tenía que dejar en sus pensamientos creía que era larga, y eso estaba en ella.

El lado amable de llegar al hotel fue que simplemente me eche en la cama y caí dormido de golpe, sin poder pensar en todas las cosas raras que había visto ese día.

Todo fue un desmadre al día siguiente.

Estaba feliz de que fuéramos a Central Park, aunque era el parque más popular de Nueva York, creía que había suficiente espacio para no sentirme sofocado por la gente, debido a que ese lugar era demasiado gentío comparado con Mississauga; mi tío quería que hiciéramos un picnic y mi prima estaba feliz de jugar en cualquier lado, aunque eso quizás infartara un poco a su madre pero seguía sin ser mi problema.

Entonces las cosas salieron de control.

No lo había notado por la multitud hasta que fue muy tarde; un grupo de mujeres con colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas se había acercado a nosotros. Mi tío menciono que no le temía a un grupo de mujeres solo porque estaban armadas con cuchillos, y obviamente el no veía los largos colmillos ni las escamas, y en ese momento parte mí se preguntó cómo era posible que mi mente procesara el peligro de ellas con la fantasía.

La otra parte estaba segura que sino hacía algo esto iba a salir _mal_.

Con una velocidad de pensamiento que yo ni sabía de donde saque, me impulse hacia una rama baja del maple donde estábamos y me columpie hacia ellas; entre mi peso y el movimiento había logrado romper la rama y que estas le cayeran encima al trío de damas venenosas.

Tuve que adentrarme en el bosque para tratar de perderlas, cosa que no era fácil porque eran rápidas como si fueran guepardos al acecho; era una suerte que ese lugar fuera como si estuvieras en el parque nacional de Tobermory: adentrarte en un bosque con monte y culebras-lo último más literal de lo que quisiera-. Por suerte, había encontrado una parte densa y logre perderla por unos momentos; hasta que llegue a un claro que ya daba más con la civilización para poder tomar un taxi y largarme.

Me quede congelado al ver lo que tenía al frente.

Era un perro, o eso supuse que debía ser; parecía un doberman totalmente negro, solo que tenía el tamaño de una camioneta y dos cabezas. A diferencia de las mujeres serpientes, el perro estaba acostado como si nada, apenas levanto la cabeza como si dijera "ya era hora". No estaba seguro que me chocaba más: ver una criatura así o que esta no quisiera matarme.

Oí que unos siseos venían y no creía que fuera alguna clase de serpiente ratonera. ¿Lo que hice después? Es algo que creo que era mitad instinto mitad estupidez momentánea; salte hacia el lomo del animal y le agarre por los pellos del cuello-el que compartían antes de dividirse-.

Sorprendentemente en lugar de tirarme como si fuera un toro, se levantó y empezó a correr conmigo encima.

Yo nunca había sido fanático de la velocidad, ni siquiera soportaba las montañas rusas cerrando los ojos; grite como una niñita por todo el camino-que no, no me afecta menos solo por ser DFAB- y agradeciendo que yo comía poco, porque de otra forma hubiera vomitado en alguna parte del camino y eso sí que no hubiera sigo agradable para nadie.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve encima de su lomo, y tampoco es que tenía opción; ¿Qué iba a hacer, bajarme a unos 200 km/h? además, por ahora ese chucho me había salvado la vida; hasta que demostraba lo contrario-y rece porque no lo hiciera-me guiaría por él. Lo que más me aterraba, es que sentía una especie de voz en mi nuca que me incentivaba a hacerlo; y no tenía idea de quién era.

Empezó a bajar la velocidad cuando se adentró en un bosque luego de salir de la ciudad, y aun no podía dejar de creer donde se detuvo: una entrada donde por un lado había un dragón y por el otro una estatua de una mujer por unos 12 metros.

No sé si es que me quede viendo mucho tiempo como un pendejo, sin embargo antes de que lo notara, había un círculo de adolescentes armados hasta los dientes rodeándonos; algo me decía que por el tamaño del animal no me habían notado.

— ¡Esperen! —grite, mientras trataba de bajarme, ¿el resultado? Me caí de culo en el suelo, que sí, me queje bastante por eso.

Y de repente, tenía un holograma brillando en mi cabeza, y todo el mundo me veía como si fuera el hijo del diablo o algo así. El único que no estaba impresionado fue el que luego me pidió ir con él, que había murmurado algo como, "¿otra vez?"

Ahora me había llevado a una cabaña de piedra negra y antorchas de fuego verde-no, no pregunte, simplemente estaba genial-, me puso en una litera para sentarme y me pregunto cómo había llegado aquí.

Termine de contarle la historia sin muchos detalles, ¿para qué? No creía que le interesaba y la mayoría ni me acordaba, mi memoria era un asco sin duda.

— Ahora, ¿me quieres explicar que pasa aquí?

El me miró por un momento, como si tuviera lastima por mí—de acuerdo, supongo que luego de lo que has pasado me tendrás que creer.

Puedo asegurar que lo único positivo en ese día, fue que no tuve tiempo para pensar en disforia ni en problemas de evita-género.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me imagino que tengo muchas cosas que explicar, más que nada en terminología trans porque si alguien lee esto, quizás no sepa de qué hablo.

 **DFAB:** "Designated female at birth" Traducción "Designada femenino al nacer" tal y como dice la traducción, mi personaje fue clasificado de femenino al nacer; sin embargo él se identifica como masculino, técnicamente cae en el aspecto no binario-un término que no definiré aquí-pero eso puedo aclararlo más adelante.

 **FtM** : "Female to Male" Traducción "De mujer a hombre" eso es mi personaje; no sé si es algo que se vio, pero se hace referencias a su 'femineidad' a pesar de hablar siempre en masculino en todo el escrito.

 **Disforia (referencia a disforia de género)** : personas con una contradicción entre su identidad de género en contraposición al sexo anatómico. Dado el hecho de que a pesar que mi personaje es un chico, siente disforia ya que no siente que su cuerpo lo represente.

 **Transición:** ya sea por operación u hormonas, hace diferencia a una interferencia médica en el cuerpo para que este sea alineado con su género.

 **Evitagénero:** Es cuando una persona evita el preguntar por los pronombres u identidad y se asume que su sexo anatómico es su género. Mi personaje estaba en el closet, por lo cual se le toma como si fuera una chica cisgénero-que para quién no lo sepa, cisgénero son las personas cuyo género es alineado con su sexo anatómico-.

Si he empleado algún otro término que alguien no sepa, que me lo diga.

Con respecto a mi personaje; pido disculpas hacia el foro y hacia sus usuarios, ya que sé que se anima a hablar y escribir de otros personajes y el mío está complicado.

Según una pregunta que hizo mi amigo Dantessi-o Cessi/Ciel, como le conozcan-los personajes tenían que estar basados en nosotros; yo soy una persona trans, bigénero en mi caso, y si bien mi personaje es considerado masculino, tiene que ver con mi realidad actual y tomarme una ligera licencia poética-que no he sido el único-.

Entiendo si esto es incómodo para alguien, así que les diré esto: no escriban de mi personaje o si es necesario nada más menciónenlo, sé que el tema no es fácil y que el foro permite Ooc, pero es muy importante para mí que Ángel sea tratado por quién es, y si se va a hacer el caso de evitagénero-debido a que no sé cuándo él saldrá del armario-comprende que es por bien de la historia.

Algunas aclaraciones de mi personaje.

Su nombre es Ángel Saravia, por lo menos se va a presentar así puesto que Ángel no es su nombre legal; Lira es una variación de su nombre legal que le pidió a otros usar cuando estaba con sus familiares debido a ser algo neutral. Si le preguntan, les dirá que le llamen Ángel o Lira.

Tal y como dice, podía ver fantasmas y "espantos" de Venezuela, ya que leía mucho de leyendas y sabía al respecto, por suerte no se llegó a topar con ninguno porque sí, estos eran monstruos.

Su apariencia es esta: tez más o menos bronceada, cabello negro lacio toca hasta la nuca, y ojos color oliva. Su vestuario suele ser ropa más grande que él, a pesar de eso es capaz de usar ropa femenina sin tanta molestia, pero prefiere la masculina y más ahora que esta fuera del radar familiar.

Axel es un perro del inframundo descendiente de Ortros, si bien no será tan cariñoso como La señorita O'Leary y no planeo que sea diestro con los viaje sombras, se verá más adelante. ¿Qué por qué estaba allí? En mi opinión, Hades el mejor padre de los olímpicos-en serio, ¡dejo a Nico vivir en su palacio!-así que Axel vendría a ser una especie de regalo por haberlo dejado tirado 17 años; espero no suene muy exagerado.

Como yo, es alguien muy solitario; la interacción social le es molesta además de que es tímido. Con eso si alguien quiere decir "ese chico/a extraño/a que siempre se aparta" es completamente cannon.

Si había algo más, se me olvido decirlo.

Con respecto al título, hace referencia a "Grim tales from down below" un comic de Bleedman al que soy aficionado; la traducción por lo que vi sería "Historias sombrías de abajo", y la traducción del título que yo he usado es "Historias sombrías encima del inframundo" referencia obvia a que mi personaje es hijo de Hades y más de una vez mencionara a sus hermanos.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, lamento la nota de autor tan larga, mucho que explicar.

Lira.


	2. Cuando te jodes por tener amigos

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer.

Ciel es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **Cessi.**

Aria es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **T** **omoyo0000001.**

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

Este fic (o cap dado el caso) participa del reto "Limpiemos la cabaña" del foro "Campamento greco-romano"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _Cuando te jodes por tener amigos_

No sé cómo me meto en estos problemas, ni siquiera son del tipo normal como que la novia esta celosa de una conversación en whatsapp o que no pude sacarme la licencia de conducir; no, era tener a tu hermano furioso por un dibujo encima de la cama que ni había notado, lo más seguro es que Ari se metió antes de que llegáramos del desayuno para hacer la limpieza de la cabaña

Por desgracia, no era cualquier dibujo.

— ¿Me quieres explicar esto? — ¿Nico no sería parte perro del infierno? Tenía los ojos iguales a Axel, solo que los de Axel usualmente no se veían como si fueran a fulminarme.

Era un dibujo de Ari, Ciel y yo, teníamos alas de ángeles, túnicas negras, una especie de luz nos iluminaba, arriba ponía "Testigos del ship" y abajo "Trío solangelo" en letras grandes y con un reflejo como si se tratara de oro, y querubines-que de paso, se parecían al señor D y sus hijos-con trompetas en las esquinas.

Esto me pasa por tener amigos pasados de verga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA como dijo Ángel, esto es por tener amigos pasados de verga.

Gracias a mi misión del campamento y que le pedí a Tomoyo y a Dantessi sus personajes para el fic, nos pusimos a joder en Facebook y así surgió este drabble; al menos ya tengo algo más publicar (?)

Y sip, esos tres van a ser un trío jodido, los dos le darán risas y dolor de cabeza a Ángel asegurado.

Se despide;

Lira.


	3. Tipos de caídas

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer.

Raquel-en este fic llamada la "bella chica de Tique"- pertenece a white-spirit-of-darkness.

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

Este fic (o cap dado el caso) participa del reto "Limpiemos el bosque" del foro "Campamento greco-romano"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _Tipos de caídas_

Nota mental, avisarle que si Ari o Ciel quieren nominarme para el idiota del año, lo apoyo completamente.

Todo era culpa de mi vagancia.

Resulta que tocaba hacer limpieza del bosque, lo que significaba TODO el bosque-¿en serio, de quién fue la idea?-como me pare tarde, mis hermanos ya habían decidido que yo fuera el tarado que le toco una de las partes profundas. Como estaba lejos, decidí que podían tomar a Axel para que por una vez me sirva de algo el chucho, y así llegar más rápido.

Fue una idea estrepitosamente mala.

Por alguna razón lo que entendió el perro fue "dale a todo potencia" y lo próximo que sabía es que estaba agarrándome como si la vida se me fuera en ello en la cadena de bronce celestial que tenía como collar, y con mi trasero brincando en su lomo porque esto parecía como ir en un jeep por el Ávila de bajada. Resistí todo lo que pude de gritar, orgullo masculino ante todo.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo tiene su punto de quiebre.

— PARAAAAAAAA— grite a todo lo que di, sin saber si siquiera seguía en el estado correcto. Fue una sorpresa para mí cuando me hizo caso y paro; desgraciadamente demasiado rápido para mí, salí volando y rodee por el suelo.

¿Creen que mi suerte es mala? Pues es peor. Justo cuando pensé que mi día no podía empeorar, al abrir los ojos me topé con la bella chica de Tique.

Jadee de golpe, y espere que no se notara que me había robado el aliento.

Fue lo suficientemente amable para no burlarse; y algo me decía que poco a poco iba a caer aún más por esta chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuve que pedirle permiso a White para publicar, así que la nota de autor vino mucho rato después.

Ángel conoce a Raquel en su fic de ingreso al campamento, una vez lo publiquen podrán ver el el primer encuentro de estos dos. Ángel esta loquito por Raquel, y créanme que es algo que se va a notar.

El título creo que quizás tenga que ver con un dicho gringo, de tanto que he leído historias y cosas traducidas ya no sé si el término se usa en el idioma español como tal; pero se llama tipos de caídas debido a que tiene una caída física que es ser arrojado casi como una catapulta, y en caer aun más en el amor por Raquel.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Lira.


	4. Somos chicos

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer.

Ciel es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **Cessi.**

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _Somos chicos_

Esto en serio no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando.

Era la peor cosa que podía sucederme, desde aquí con mi ropa completamente empapada podía ver una realidad que todo el mundo observaba y que era la peor bofetada en la cara que hubiera tenido en mi vida. Un cuerpo femenino, curvas, de _mujer_.

Quería escapar de allí ahora mismo. Quería quitarme la ropa, esa estúpida que ahora me delataba y me daba hacía sentir tanta ansiedad; pero era más que eso, quería ser capaz de quitarme todas esas cosas, aquellas que me declaraban como la fémina que casi todo el mundo juraba que era, quería llegar a la parte donde simplemente era yo, o desaparecía de la existencia para siempre.

Me sentía tan horriblemente patético por tener esto en el campamento, que tuve echarme a correr para alejarme de la gente porque no podía soportar esto con personas al frente. Yo ya me imaginaba lo que estaban diciendo " _Mira lo que hiciste, ¡la humillaste!_ ", " _Debe estar devastada de que la hayan visto así_ ", " _Pobre chica_ "

Cada palabra, cada frase, tan solo con la idea de que al final mencionaban la letra a era como un golpe del que fácilmente no me podía recuperar.

' _Chica, eres una chica_ ' es lo que decía este cuerpo, es lo que las personas asumían. " _¿A quién tratas de engañar? Solo eres una necia, ni siquiera a tus diecisiete años has sido capaz de decirle a otros de esto, si fueras real ya lo habrías dicho, eres una mentira_ "

— ¡Basta! —grite contra las voces en mi mente, queriendo callar no solo esos pensamientos, lo que me sentía. Un error, una mentira, como jamás sería como en realidad me sentía; como nadie me creería.

Apenas era consiente de donde estaba, solo sabía que era lejos del campamento en general. Tuve que agacharme, apretar mis dientes y hacerme bola en un intento de que pudiera hacer algo más arriesgado, me conocía lo suficiente como para golpearme simplemente para contrarrestar el sentimiento de ser un error, no tenía ganas de correr con eso ahora. Jadeaba, mi respiración era irregular, podía sentir como temblaba pro el frío de la ropa mojada.

No tendría que haber estado allí.

Me tocaba clase de canoa, estaba tratando de avanzar cuando alguien 'juguetonamente' me empujo en el hombro para ver si conseguía ir hacia adelante; mi canoa se volteó conmigo allí, estaba mojado.

Todo el maldito mundo me vio, un par de chicos trataron de ir por mí para sacarme del agua, pero yo nade como un poseso. Sé cómo me veían, como una pobre chica humillada, que debía sentirme mal por verme así, que casi habían tenido que salvarme del lago. Tuve que mirar abajo y ver todas esas cosas de mí que no deberían estar, que no pertenecían pero que allí estaban, recordándome mi realidad.

Tenía ganas de que todo acabara ya, que simplemente pudiera despertar mañana con el cuerpo correcto, con los pronombres correctos, con la visión correcta.

Solo deseaba que todo esto parara.

Contra todo lo que pensé posible, mi mente pudo concentrarse en otra cosa.

Empecé a escuchar música, era suave y de violín, una melodía calmante que de alguna forma me hacía recordar el viento entre la copa de los árboles, el frío de la noche al ser de madrugada y la calma que existía. Me recordaba a casa.

Con eso en mente, pensando en algo que más allá del _error_ y la disforia, poco a poco me fui relajando. Pude ser lo suficientemente consiente para tratar de detener mi temblor, porque en realidad me fastidiaba parecer un celular cuando un mensaje acaba de llegarle.

Una vez me calme para poder dejar de aferrarme a ello, mire hacia los lados; yo no estaba imaginando la música. Me tocó ver arriba para notar que era Ciel.

— ¿Ciel? —pregunte con algo de miedo; ¿era obvio como estaba? ¿Lo habrá adivinado y por eso toco? No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero sabía que tenía poderes relacionados con la música lo bastante fuertes como para cambiar emociones por ejemplo.

— Colega, todavía nos falta la clase de arquería para desquitarnos—menciono como si nada, mientras empezaba a bajar del árbol con una rapidez que yo envidiaba; aunque me pasaba a menudo porque mi condición física era un chiste.

Tampoco me concentraba tanto en eso.

— ¿Desquitarnos? —esta vez sí era genuina mi curiosidad. Honestamente estaba de humor para una de mis diatribas locas para sacar mis sentimientos-era algo que hacia principalmente al estar solo, era más barato que pagarle a un terapeuta-; ¿pero y él que? No tenía nada que ver.

— Pues sí, lo que paso allá no fue muy agradable, pero me encargue de que nadie diga ni una palabra, de nada—dijo sentándose junto a mí en posición de indio, con su violín volviéndose arco y volviendo a su lugar cómodamente en su espalda.

Nuevamente, no entendía un carajo; ok, fue un pésimo rato para mí, sin embargo apenas habíamos hablado porque teníamos el mismo idioma natal-y entre comillado, sabía que si hablaba en chileno puro capaz ni le entendía-, no era su asunto.

Por supuesto, yo estaba mucho más preocupado porque aparentemente había adivinado lo que me pasaba.

— T-Tu, ¿tú sabes lo que me pasa? —odie el hecho de que tartamudee, me pasaba a menudo de hecho; jamás hable demasiado, ¿pero nervioso? Había tenido suerte ahora.

Claramente olvide con quién estaba hablando, porque puso una sonrisa inocente— ¿Dé qué? —de alguna manera, parecía tratar de estar serio; por otro lado, podía ser un idiota completo si se le antojaba.

— Tío, esto es serio—le dije golpeando su hombro, con un poco de fuerza aunque dudo que le hiciera algo. Antes de dejarle terminar, empecé a hablar por los codos por estar nervioso— ¿Tú lo sabes? Oh por supuesto que lo sabes, ¿Por qué no lo pregunte antes? Me has tenido hablando como chico como este tiempo, como Ari; supuse que lo de Ari fue por la ropa, aunque capaz también lo adivino, tiene un instinto que a veces juro que es de Hécate; oh no, ¿Ari lo sabe? ¿Sabes si ella lo sabe? No puedo manejar lo que es salir del armario con dos personas.

» Es solo que es una mierda, no hay otra forma de decirlo, ¿sabes lo que me pasa no? Soy transgénero; da igual lo que este estúpido cuerpo parezca o lo que me catalogo el maldito doctor desde antes de nacer, soy un chico, incluso si no siempre estuve consiente de lo que me pasaba. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo, pero no he salido del armario por miedo; ¿sabes cuantas personas trans mueren por crímenes de odio? No quieres saberlo, es enfermizo. Y caro, sé que la testosterona y operaciones cuestan una pasta, que no tengo por supuesto. Por si fuera poco, es el tiempo que me tomara, me imagino a la gente preguntándose qué mierda soy, diciendo que me arrepentiré, que nunca encontrare nadie que me quiera. Y el trabajo, es imposible encontrar trabajo, como si no ser fluido en inglés y latinoamericano no fuera malo. Y para colmo esta estúpida disforia, que todo lo que puedes hacer es describir como _mal_ y _error,_ escuchándose en tu mente, una y otra vez. Puedo imaginarme lo que dirán "¡ _él/ella!_ " " _chica-chico_ ", " _no puedes cambiar tus cromosomas_ " no es como si supieran que los cromosomas no siempre son XY o XX, que en realidad la gente puede nacer con el cerebro configurado de otro género y que por alguna razón piensan que su solo juicio es suficiente.

» Así que…—tuve que respirar un poco, porque había dicho todo de golpe—soy un chico.

Curiosamente, me miro como si le acabara de decir que el cielo es azul.

— ¿Ya y, cuál es la novedad? Yo soy un chico—antes de que pudiera decirle que no era lo mismo; agarro su camisa y se la apretó, lo que me hizo notar que le sobraba bastante y…curvas, tenía curvas; no me declaro el mejor conocedor del cuerpo, femenino, pero podía decir con claridad que el pecho de un chico cis no era así. Oh Hades— Tú eres un chico, y el al que no le guste puede besar mi trasero.

Me quede de piedra, dándome cuenta que sí, era exactamente el mismo tema. Me parecía que era un chico algo escuálido y bajo, sobre todo por su edad, mas existían casos así; ahora me daba cuenta que otra cosa tuvo que sumarse a la ecuación.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido otro caso como yo.

No supe que decir, de verdad.

Como siempre en estos casos, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió; casi siempre una estupidez.

— Supongo que este es el momento clave en donde nos abrazamos, lloramos, decimos nuestras penas y nos vamos a la clase; pero como eso suena ridículo, ¿te parece que me cambie, vamos a arquería y me ayudes a que una flecha no le dé en el culo a nadie?

— Colega, ésa es justamente la gracia.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres un idiota?

— Anda podemos practicar con los chicos—le da unas palmaditas— te enseñare a darle a las manzanas en sus cabezas.

Ángel puso una media sonrisa; se preguntó si podría elegir a unos chicos desagradables que por puro accidente "algo" les pasará, nada que pudiera matarlos por supuesto. Suponía que Ciel no pensaría que era mala idea.

Y si, podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota que le agradaba.

Por supuesto, nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, no se me ocurrió mejor título.

Aquí es cuando Ciel y Ángel se hacen amigos, ya que antes solo hablaban. Obviamente Ari también se termina enterando, pero de eso es algo que tengo que hablar con la dueña de su personaje en otra ocasión.

Todo lo escrito aquí es verídico. No todas las personas transgénero tuvieron disforia, y dudo que sientan la misma intensidad de disforia o igual. Puedo decirles que me costó describirlo.

Soy una persona transgénero, si bien no puedo decir que toda disforia-así como ser trans-sea igual, puede jurarles y perjurarles que así se siente para mí. Me costó describirlo porque en general me cuesta pensar en ese estado; puedo decirles que por cosas de la vida, hoy tuve que ponerme un short horriblemente corto y una camiseta escotada, normalmente puedo no pensar en cómo me veo y así para evitar disforia, pero solo necesite mirarme al espejo una vez para escribir la escena de Ciel.

No fue el peor episodio que he tenido, sin embargo, en unos literalmente he llegado a hacerme algunas heridas de forma accidental, simplemente no puedo pensar coherentemente y me siento enfermo. Me han roto el corazón, en dos ocasiones he sufrido por personas de las que me he enamorado abuso psicológico y manipulación, he tenido autoestima de mierda y golpearme por ello; y aun así puedo asegurarles que el peor sentimiento que he tenido hasta ahora es la disforia.

Um, lo siento si trato de parecer mártir, no era el punto. Es solo que me imagino que habrá personas cis-que se sienten alineados con el sexo que se les asigno anatómicamente al nacer-leyendo esto y quiero que entiendan, porque créanlo o no es importante para muchos, incluyéndome.

Una razón por la que este personaje es trans-aparte del hecho de que se basan en nuestra persona-y porque tengo una gran cantidad de escritos queer es porque quisiera que más personas supieran cómo es esto.

Um, siento se salió muy largo o incomodo a alguien. Es posible que haga un cap con los poderes de Ángel, porque pienso explotar unas ideas que tengo.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


	5. No hay esqueletos en el armario que pued

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Liriane/Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer.

Javi es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **Pipesper.**

Anne es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **Roxane Vega.**

Roxeel es un personaje basado y de propiedad de **Roxeel.**

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _No hay esqueletos en el armario que puedan esconderme_

¿Saben? Me agrada Nico, la razón principal por la que me agrada es esta: nos deja ir a nuestra bola. De acuerdo, no es que se ponga a dejar que hagamos cualquier locura, pero es bastante calmado con eso de los horarios y en no exigir que este todo ordenado; por lo que sabía no estaba acostumbrado a tener hermanos o liderar la cabaña, y tampoco iba a matarse por ello, por mi perfecto.

Lamentablemente, algunas veces se tenía que ser "responsable"

— Muy bien, ahora recuérdame porque estamos aquí—le respondí con los brazos cruzados, mientras le veía que tenía una actitud de entre "no me importa" y "harán lo que digo"

Me sentaba mal no poder maldecir más a menudo con ellos; cuando vine a Norteamérica pensé que la ventaja era que podías decir cualquier bobada y era difícil encontrar a alguien que te entendiera, por desgracia la cabina de Hades ya prácticamente estaba colonizada y el idioma oficial era español, por no mencionar que hasta Nico que no conocía el idioma por su italiano entendía más o menos; por no mencionar que como gruñón profesional no le costaba detectar cualquier le estaba insultando-que no importa que seamos hermanos, sigue siendo una mala idea-.

— Como ya dije, diez veces ya, necesitamos entrenar sus poderes—menciono con cierta impaciencia, quizás ya estaba empujando demasiado— Con tantos nuevos semidioses, Quirón se dio cuenta que muchos de ellos pueden ser un peligro para sí mismos sino aprender a manejar sus poderes; así que ahora los líderes impartirán clases para ellos, o eso me dijeron a mí al menos.

» Por eso los traje aquí—dijo mientras extendía los brazos, como si tratara de apuntar a todo el panorama—nada mejor para entrenar a un hijo de Hades, como un cementerio.

Ni siquiera quise preguntar en cual estábamos.

Yo nunca le tuve miedo a los cementerios; al menos el del Este de Caracas, siempre me había encantado cuando visitaba a mi abuela. Siempre que íbamos había sol por su cumpleaños en abril, todas las lápidas estaban bien cuidadas y había flores en la mayoría de ellas, por no mencionar ese risco donde podías ver la ciudad; ¿quién le iba a tener miedo a eso?

Esto era otra historia; no es que me asustara, pero tenía pinta de abandonado-lo que era lógico, lo último que necesitábamos era traer un cadáver y alguien se desmayara porque su tía Gertrudis se levantó de la tumba-; el día estaba nublado y quizás estábamos más al sur, porque la niebla parecía más características de pantanos que no eran usuales en Nueva York.

— Vamos Nico, no creo que todos necesitemos esto, ¿sabes? —comento Javi, mientras balanceaba su espada; si bien era entrenamiento de poderes nunca se sabía qué carajo podía salir de aquí. Ella ya llevaba más tiempo sabiendo de su legado por lo que sé, así que probablemente tenía más control de sus poderes.

Suertuda.

— Mira, me están obligando tanto como a ti; no puedo irme hasta que demuestren la más mínima capacidad de algo, y si hay tiempo poder hacerlo de forma intencional, así que paren de quejarse y comencemos—y así inició nuestra búsqueda de la casa de Hogwarts; digo, de poderes.

Aclaremos algo, cuando se trata de dioses se pueden heredar distintos atributos. Con los de Zeus, podías manipular rayos o ser más hábil con el viento; Poseidón era tema complicado entre el mar, tormentas o hasta terremotos-no me lo pregunten, yo tampoco lo entiendo-; Apolo tenía tantas ramas que a saber que salía de allí, y algo así pasaba con nuestro padre.

Nico tenía un fuerte control con los muertos, y podía viajar por las sombras. Nuestra hermana Hazel-que parecía tratar de evitar que Nico pierda la paciencia, esa chica era un amor-tenía poder con los metales y también la niebla, aunque no se sabía si eso era por papá o por su madre; aunque esa historia era tan enredada que hacía ver las historias de mi familia como algo normal, que eran todo menos eso.

Por lo que sabía, se podía dividir en esto: muertos, sombras, tierra, niebla y los dioses saben que más; podíamos tener uno de esos o más de uno, y el punto era saber en qué categoría entrabamos. Dado nuestro linaje, lo lógico eran lo primero; digo, si tu padre tiene el título del dios de los muertos algo se debe heredar, ¿no?

Por lo visto, yo no.

Llevábamos un rato parados con la mano extendida, ya parecíamos brujos tratando de levantar una espada-pasar tiempo con Raquel me estaba haciendo tratar de recordar más cosas de Harry Potter de lo normal-; Roxeel había sacado una cabeza de zombie con una facilidad impresionante, de hecho hasta le había preguntado si quería todo el cuerpo o partes más específicas, porque no le costaba. Javiera no tardo tanto en sacar unos huesos; no parecía ser su actividad favorita sin embargo cuando se trata de Nico, hay que hacer caso.

Gracias a los dioses que hacer el ridículo no era lógico o nuestro líder ya pensaría que lo hacía en broma.

— Quizás lo estas forzando demasiado, ¿um? —Hazel puso una sonrisa afable; era una chica bastante agradable si era sincero.

— Hazel tiene razón, no tienes que sacar un hueso, solo algo—dijo Anne que en sus manos tenía una roca que por el hueco que había abajo, no saco exactamente con las manos. No sabía si lo saco porque era lo que estaba cerca o prefería no tener que aparecer metales o piedras preciosas.

Hazel me vio de forma conciliadora y puso una mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

' _Aquel blanco escuálido no era un luchador.' 'Creyó que podría ser un dios disfrazado.' 'Parecía un koala mimado con músculos.'_

— ¿Dijiste algo? —me voltee a verle a tiempo que quitaba su mano.

— No—parecía confusa con mi pregunta; que raro, juraría que acaba de oír algunas cosas raras con su voz. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño.

Como fuera, trate de seguir con mis poderes para ver si podía invocar algo. Nada. ¿Habría alguna clase de síndrome de abstinencia entre semidioses o algo así? Quizás si había semidioses que tenían más de un poder, él no tenía ninguno; ya se habían hecho teorías entre los mortales que solo por tener padres con poderes no significa que uno los haya heredado. Quizás eso me pasaba.

— Vamos, concéntrate—dijo Nico, mientras ponía su mano en mi brazo.

Allí fue cuando algo raro en serio paso y no pudo venir solo de mi cabeza.

Escuche un grito espantoso y ensordecedor, chillidos de pájaros, sentí como si la temperatura bajara de golpe a menos de cero grados, a alguien quejándose como si le hubieran golpeado y le costara respirar.

— ¡Shit! —me eché para atrás de golpe al segundo de que hubiera pasado.

Debido a que no tenía ojos en la espalda, debí tropezarme con algo o di un traspié porque me caí y di mi cabeza contra el suelo, lo que logró sacarme un quejido.

— Carajo—abrir los ojos levantando la cabeza; todos me miraban perplejos, parecía que me hubiera convertido en un fantasma o algo. Muy bien, si grite, pero tampoco debió ser tan raro, ¿no? ¿Fui el único que escucho y sintió eso? — ¿Qué les pasa?

— L-Lira—tartamudeo Hazel, completamente en shock, apuntando hacia mi pecho; al verlo comprendí porque estaba así. Había un pedazo de lápida, quizás una roca, que me estaba atravesando el pecho; ¿lo extraño de asunto? No solo no sentía nada, no había sangre, ni hueco; tocaba mi piel y mi ropa que se veían de forma opaca.

¿Qué infiernos-?

— Trata de levantarte, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Nico dijo con calma, sin embargo veía algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos, parecía que ya había visto lo que me estaba pasando y sabía que no era algo bueno.

Asentí un poco, sin ni siquiera estar seguro de eso. Me apoye en mis codos y me puse de pie como si todo estuviera normal. No tenía un espejo, no obstante en lo poco que examine note que me veía de forma oscura, algunas cosas más que otras, era como si me hubiera vuelto de sombras.

— ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad? —pregunto Hazel con cautela; Nico lucía reacio, tenía un dracma en mano y tenía pinta que buscaba alguna clase de luz para llamar a alguien, ¿Qué clase de malestar tenía?

Como fuera, mire mi mano y pensé en volverme normal, sólido y no casi transparente. Al instante toque la piedra que antes había tenido en mi pecho, se sentía normal; no pasaba nada. Por supuesto, por la forma en la que me seguían viendo no había enloquecido.

— ¿Puedes controlarlo? —pregunto mi hermano mayor insólito, no creyendo que fuera posible. Yo solo estaba pensando en lo de antes, _sombras,_ casi todos mis hermanos podían hacer viaje sombra, y ya algunas veces lo había intentado yo, que si bien me costaba la dirección a veces lo había logrado sin tantos problemas; más rápido que Hazel por lo que sabía.

Quizás uno de nosotros si podía tener un poder mayoritario con las sombras.

Me concentré de nuevo, esta vez para el efecto inverso; volverme sombras. No fue tan complicado, tenía otra vez esa tonalidad oscura y si me concentraba podía ver a través de mí. Quería probar mis límites.

— Nico, atácame—le dije mientras me ponía firme; era el que tenía mayor conocimiento, confiaba en él lo suficiente para que si algo salía mal, al menos no fuera espantoso por tratarse de su control.

— ¿Qué? No—se negó, sin embargo yo no planeaba ceder tan rápido. Apretando los puños, agarre impulso como si fuera a golpearlo.

El también actuó de forma instintiva; no agarro su espada, más levanto la mano y la dirigió hacia mi cara, parecía que no iba a pegarme tan fuerte pero en lugar de darme, me atravesó.

Y allí apareció otra de esas cosas extrañas, pero mucho peor.

La tierra que vi estaba negra, como si acabara de suceder un incendio, la temperatura estaba helada, un chico al frente mío-en la visión-estaba enterrado hasta la cintura en tierra, tenía la nariz sangrante y trataba de aferrarse logrando agarrar flores de plástico. Escuche como suplicaba clemencia, sus ojos estaban inundados de terror y pánico porque iba a morir.

Eso no fue lo más aterrador.

Podía sentir un odio devastador, una sed de venganza que clamaba por matarlo; más que eso, iba a volverlo nada, un fantasma sin nombre, ni siquiera podría saber quién fue. Quería que sufriera, sentir cada célula de su cuerpo cumpliendo con un castigo que se merecía, que pagara por el dolor que me había provocado a mis seres queridos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viendo eso, pero la sensación fue tan abrumadora y tan posesiva que sentí que no respiraba. Grite mientras me echaba para atrás, cayendo a la tierra y arañándola con los dedos como el chico de mi visión " _No es real, tú no eres esa persona; cálmate_ " oí decir en mi cabeza, solía decirme esas cosas cuando tenía pesadillas a veces, pero estaba nunca me había asustado tanto.

— ¿Por qué gritas? —me miró Nico entre confundido, preocupado y un poco molesto, quizás por lo segundo. Por como sentía la tierra y dolor en mi espalda, había vuelto a cambiar a estado sólido, así que sea como fuera que temiera que pasara en mi estado sombra no era el caso.

— Hab-Había un chico, parecía romano, estaba sangrando y enterrado en la tierra, estaba pidiendo misericordia, pero y-yo solo quería que muriera, que sufriera- —conté de golpe, con todos esos sentimientos alrededor mío que se confundían con los propios. Trataba de decirle que paso cuando pare de golpe al ver su rostro; estaba pálido y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Hazel le miro confundida y parecía querer saber que le pasaba, volvió su mirada a mí; como si sacara las cuentas— ¿Cuándo yo te toque, oíste o viste algo?

— Y-Yo solo oí—le explique, tratando de tranquilizarme y viendo si recordaba la voz de antes, cuando me menciono que no dijo nada—Escuche algo de que un chico blanco no era un luchador, y ¿un koala mimado con músculos?

De acuerdo, no tenía nada de sentido; sin embargo ella también palideció y abrió los ojos, parecía espantada. ¿Qué les pasaba a ambos? Lucían como si acabara de decir sus más oscuros secretos.

Un minuto; Hazel antes dijo que ella podía invocar la niebla en parte por su poder con las riquezas, ella invocaba las riquezas mentales, los anhelos de la gente. Si yo controlaba las sombras…

… _Oh mierda._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El título es por un dicho inglés creo, cuando se refiere a "esqueletos en el armario" es la alusión de esconder cosas que no quieres que nadie vea. Juego de palabras por los poderes de Ángel e hijo del inframundo de paso.

Mi personaje ya tiene un nombre de nacimiento, Liriane; sin embargo nunca dice cuál es, solo que le llamen Lira y que ese es su diminutivo.

En cuando a los poderes de Ángel; es por otros personajes hijos de Hades-en realidad, fueron hechos para Bianca y posteriormente un Oc, María-son como se ha señalado, relacionados con las sombras, defensivos en su mayoría. Aun se podrían decir que están en fase de "desarrollo" y los dejo aquí por si un mod viene y quiere decir algo por sí parece Gary Stue.

1- Viaje sombra-obviamente-  
2- Volverse sombra-de esta forma, una espada la atravesaría sin lastimarlo-obviamente, mediré esto-  
3- Manipulación de las sombras; ósea que cambiarán de forma y eso. Podría crear un ejército de sombras, estos al ser sombras no harían daño físico; pero serían una distracción antes de que alguien lo note. También podría usarlos como espías.  
4- El factor mental. Así como Hazel invoca los deseos de la gente. Él tiene la forma de saber cuándo alguien tiene malas intenciones, pero detecta más naturalmente el lado oscuro de la gente.

Lo de Hazel supongo que dejara confusos a algunos; con mi bro, nos pusimos a hablar y me hizo darme cuenta de algo: es superficial. Todo lo que dije lo saque del libro el hijo de Neptuno, y demuestra que puede ser un poco superficial porque creía que Nico no podía hacer nada o le daba vergüenza que le pusieran con Frank porque no era atractivo. No creo que necesite explicar lo de Nico.

Espero haber hecho bien los personajes de mis hermanos, no he podido conocerlos mucho. Les pregunte sobre sus poderes y de allí donde he sacado las demostraciones; por lo que vi, lucían bastante avanzados en ellos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda que tengan avísenme,

Lira.


	6. Algunas cosas deben permanecer en secret

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. El único que me pertenece es el personaje principal, Liriane/Ángel Saravia, o Lira. Otro personaje es el perro infernal de dos cabezas- que posiblemente se vea más adelante- Axel. Si hay más personajes se añadirán al disclaimer. Un personaje que aparece y mención de otro, Aristotle Mendoza y Dante Quintana respectivamente, tampoco me pertenecen.

El formato será un reto por capítulo, aunque he pensado en hacer caps sin ser un reto. Este formato es idea de **DarkWolfDont'EatSalad.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grim tales from above underworld

 _Algunas cosas deben permanecer en secreto_

Nico y Hazel no podían ni verme a los ojos, tampoco se atrevieron a tocarme-antes no es que lo hicieran precisamente, pero ahora era adrede-.

No los culpaba si era honesto. No estaba seguro de que significaban las cosas que vi u oí, sin embargo si eran lo que había creído por cómo me miraron, entonces era normal su reacción. No dijimos nada del asunto, ni lo discutimos; no estaba seguro de que pensaban los demás de todo esto o si lo sabían. Después de ese incidente Nico dijo que ya cumplimos con el cometido y nos fuimos.

En parte el que me evitaran hacia que diera vueltas en mi cabeza sobre el tema. Recordaba las cosas que escuche de Hazel, sonaban superficiales, ni siquiera parecía conocer a las personas o importarles su personalidad cuando pensó eso-

Y era _esa maldita razón_ por la que por mucho que me obsesionara, trataba de evitarlo.

Hazel era una buena persona, agradable, la idea de verla como alguien frívola era chocante, hasta me preguntaba como ella siendo así opinaría de mí. Y era el punto, no era mi asunto; yo no necesitaba saberlo y la forma en la que me entere no era justo para ella.

Sabía perfectamente que yo me moriría si alguien viera ese lado de mí, todo el rencor que tengo…

En serio tengo que cortar con ese tema.

Por ahora quería evitar que la gente me tocaba. Dado que es la primera vez que me pasaba-que yo recuerde-sabía que necesitaba concentrarme para eso, y ojala eso no cambiara; el problema es que no sabía que con solo pensarlo contaba, y mientras siguiera con eso en la cabeza quizás podía saber las cosas de otros, quizás no.

Y no se me ocurría alguien lo bastante estúpido para querer intentarlo, y tampoco era tan cabrón para hacerlo sin que la otra persona supiera.

Necesitaba despejar mi maldita cabeza.

Nico nos dejó a nuestra bola cuando volvimos al campamento; no me molestaría ni en ver el horario, ya había acabado el verano y con la gente en sus casas todo era más relajado, y aunque no fuera así no me importaría. Si bien odiaba el ejercicio, mi cuerpo vuelto mierda era lo que necesitaba para no pensar más.

Y conocía el lugar indicado.

Llevando a _skotádi_ -una labrys de hierro estigio, por lo visto Nico encontró una reserva de armas para hijos de Hades que no podían estar a manos de otros semidioses-, fui hacia la arena. Quizás no era mi sitio favorito, pero me gustaba la idea de pelear y no ser un perdedor en ello.

Justo me encontré con mi instructor.

Aristotle Mendoza; curiosamente era latino pero nacido ya en el país, aunque entendía y hablaba algo de español. Era un hijo de Ares, bastante más agradable que sus hermanos si se me permite destacar, y tenía una de las mejores cualidades que existían en este mundo: no se metía en tus asuntos por curiosidad que pudiera tener.

Gracias a él podía manejar mi labrys, al menos para no hacer un ridículo. No le había comentado de mi "condición" pero ya había oído a la otra Ari-tenían el mismo apodo-y a Ciel llamándome Ángel y en masculino, así que normalmente hablábamos en español y respetaba mi nombre y mis pronombres. Nunca lo discutimos, nunca le agradecí, siendo honesto los dos apreciábamos eso.

— Hey—saludo como si nada, practicando con sus guantes. No me pregunten como los obtuvo, solo sabía que hubo una misión y se llevó el botín de guerra, que eran una especie de guantes de bronce-aunque no jodía el peso curiosamente-; en realidad era lógico, era una persona más de puños que armas y al menos así Clarisse ya no le daba lata. Igual tuvo que derribar a la mitad de su cabaña para que lo dejaran en paz; una de las razones por las que me caía bien.

Asentí en modo de saludo, levantando la labrys. Enarco una ceja, sabía que decía más palabras-no hablaba mucho, empero si algo-aun así, no dijo nada levantando los puños. Era interesante pelear de esta manera; Aristotle había aprendido como si fuera boxeador, podía ver como movía los pies para que no lo derribaran allí, y como sin miedo pegaba mientras yo apenas podía detenerlo con mi labrys.

Por desgracia, él era mucho más veloz que yo; así que mientras pude parar uno de sus golpes su otra mano fue hacia mi pecho. Al instante me puse alerta; temía poder saber lo que sentía y quería evitarlo a toda costa, por desgracia mi cerebro lo proceso e hizo lo más aproximado a evitar que me tocara en ese rango de tiempo: me volví sombra.

Ari se quedó paloyo cuando su mano atrevo mi pecho; espere cualquier reacción negativa, escuchar o ver alguna cosa…nada. Suspire de alivio; quizás solo pasaba si era una parte del cuerpo la que me tocaba, no pasaba nada porque solo era un arma.

— ¿Qué-?—me miro, buscando una explicación. Cierto, no sabía.

— A menos que quieres que tu mano quede atrapada allí y veamos si todo está bien o casi me matas; ¿te parece si la quitas y te explico la situación? —mencione mientras le apuntaba a las gradas; por suerte nadie nos vio.

En cierta forma me alivio que Aristotle fuera el primero en enterarse. No me malinterpreten, le iba a decir a mi Ari y a Ciel, es solo que…quería encontrar primero las palabras adecuadas, saber que decir. Quizás no lo dijera, pero Ciel y Ari eran mis mejores amigos, incluso incluyendo los de Venezuela; no quería pensar en que podía pasar si los terminaba alejando por mis poderes freak. Me agradaba Aristotle, mas no sería tan lamentable perderlo, por no mencionar que su silencio y el que fuera un oyente fácil me ayudaban.

— Así que puedes volverte sombra, eso es útil; puedes evitar que te maten de esa forma—dijo en aprobación; la verdad no se me había ocurrido por todo la situación rara del lado oscuro, aunque si era una ventaja. Ojala pudiera activarlo siempre, aunque a saber cuánto duraría o si funcionaría con un monstruos.

Tampoco tenía que pensarlo ahora.

— Si, pero debes evitar tocarme—le advertí, incluso me aleje un poco como si quisiera enfatizar eso. Otra vez, me miro sin entender.

— No planeaba tocarte de todas formas pero igual quiero preguntar, ¿por qué?

Y ahí le explique la situación; no quise mencionarle que vi de Nico y Hazel, ya era malo que yo lo supiera, solo le dije que me entere cosas malas de ellos, lo suficiente para que ellos no quisieran hacerlo público, por no mencionar que podía pasar con cualquiera. Creí que se puso algo más pálido cuando se lo dije.

Mire hacia el suelo, tragando un poco. Esto era lo que me temía, por eso mismo no quería comentarlo; ya podía esperarme a la gente alejándose de mí, como si ser hijo de Hades no fuera mucho, ahora tenían una razón plenamente justificada para alejarse.

— Puedes controlarlo—su voz sonaba normal, no como si tratara de decirme una mentira o darme ánimos. Le mire perplejo.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— Claro, yo pude con lo mío ¿cierto? —ya me había hablado de eso, un accidente que ocurrió antes. Él tenía un aura de pelea, si se enojaba podía hacer que todos lo hicieran solo por estar en su presencia; por lo visto había aprendido a controlarlo un poco, en parte a raíz de su hermano que no pudo-esto último un rumor más que algo seguro-. Puede que no fuera tan invasivo como en mi caso, sin embargo era el mismo proceso.

Asentí un poco inseguro.

— Solo tienes que procurar mantener las cosas bajo control, y decirle a las personas que crees que deban saber—menciono; yo me puse a pensar, sabía que tendría que hablar con Ciel y Ari porque me moriría si me enteraba algo de ellos sin su permiso, me daba miedo con Raquel…

Quizás me estaba estresando demasiado.

— Bueno, si antes nunca me paso, supongo que puedo con eso, ¿no?

— Si.

— Y no toques a Dante, ¿ok?

— No toco a Dante, ok.

— Ok.

No dijimos mucho más en los minutos siguientes; volvimos a practicar después de eso, aunque se veía algo reacio a atacar, en si actuaba como siempre.

Era bueno conocer gente que era como tú.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seré honesto, esto fue más un impulso que otra cosa; estoy pensando en editarlo luego porque no sé qué pensar de esto. Como dije, impulso.

Una razón para hacerlo era poner a Aristotle Mendoza, un personaje de "Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo" mi libro favorito. Según las reglas, solo puedes tener un Oc, pero nadie hablo de personajes de otras series adaptadas para que fueran semidioses.

Luego de eso estaba muy emocionado por tenerlo aquí; y no se preocupen, ya verán a Dante, solo que en otro fic.

El arma de Dante fue idea de Dantessi, debido a que conocemos al personaje y es peleador, pero imaginarlo con un arma es complicado. Creo que me salió un poco Ooc, me cuesta un poco imaginar cómo actuaría él por alguna razón.

Bueno, eso es todo; gracias por leer,

Lira.


End file.
